Jealousy
by Jessiejj
Summary: Jealousy is supposedly an ugly thing, but it sure can have some wonderful consequences


So. I kinda started this in January, for firebyfire's birthday but I lost confidence and inspiration and haven't gotten back to it yet.. So I figure I'd post most of what I have already and see if people like it enough for me to continue? (ﾉ)´∀｀(ヾ) (also not really beta'd or anything so sorry for mistakes..)

* * *

Waking up to the sound of his alarm blaring the tunes of some loud and cheery song, Kise grumbles and presses closer to the large, warm body laying next to him, unwilling to leave it's warmth.

Yawning, he reluctantly turns around and reaches for his cell phone to turn off the alarm. He glances at the screen, noting the time.

6:30 a.m.

Turning back on his side, he looks at his partner laying next to him and smiles to himself. Kagami always manages to sleep through his alarm whenever Kise stays over. Kise likes to think it's because he knows Kise will be there in the morning to wake him up.

He continues to lie there for a few minutes, just staring at the wonder that is his boyfriend, Kagami Taiga. The sheets were pushed down, revealing a well toned chest and hard abs.

They started dating a few months ago, after Kagami blurted out a confession all of a sudden, taking Kise by surprise. Things had been going smoothly ever since. Kise quickly found out that despite Kagami's cute reactions to when Kise suggests certain things, Kagami wasn't quite so shy once they got things going. Not that Kise minded. He absolutely liked everything about Kagami, especially when Kagami spoiled him, Kise sometimes taking advantage of Kagami's weakness to his pouting.

Having spent enough time snoozing while watching Kagami, he decided it was time to wake the other up and get out of bed.

Supporting his head on one hand, he reached over with his other hand and poked at Kagami's cheek.

"Kagamicchiiii~" he says while continuing to poke his cheek "Time to get up!"

Kagami grunts and scrunches his eyebrows together, clearly not all that eager to get up.

Kise is insistent though and moves to poke at Kagami's side, knowing Kagami is weak against tickles and such.

Just before he can start his attack he is caught off guard and strong arms reach out and grab hold of him. Kagami pulls him close and presses him against his chest, burying his face in Kise's hair.

Kise snickers.

"Kagamicchi... If you're awake, you should get up" he tells him, although he makes no move to get out of the other's stronghold on him.

"Five more minutes..." Kagami mumbles, nuzzling his nose against Kise.

Kise sighs. As much as he would like to spend the day together in bed like this, he can't. They have plans after all.

"We can't. We have plans today, remember? I have to be at the beach in 2 hours for my photoshoot and you promised to come with me so we could spend some time together at the beach!" Kise pouted.

Even though Kagami couldn't see Kise's face in this position, he could hear the pout in his voice and smiled.

"Fine fine, I'll get up"

He released his hold on Kise and gently kissed Kise on the lips. A warm and slow kiss to wake up with.

"Good morning." He said while yawning before sitting up and stretching is arms over his head.

Kise rolled out of bed and stretched as well.

"Good morning-ssu!' he said and headed towards the bathroom.

Kagami, noting Kise was completely naked, picked up his underwear that was lying around on the floor next to the bed, thanks to last night's activities, and threw the object at Kise.

"Put some clothes on will you!?"

Kise caught the pair of underwear in the air and threw it over his shoulder.

"Does it matter? I'm only going to take it off again once I'm in the bathroom so I can shower." he answered with a predatory glint in his eyes.

"Besides," he continued "don't you like what you see?" and jiggled his butt at Kagami.

Cheeks flushing red, Kagami looked shocked and couldn't seem to come up with a decent answer to that.

"Wha... You... I..."

Picking up a pillow, Kagami threw it at his naked boyfriend, hitting his mark straight on the head.

"Get going you idiot." He told him while Kise was trying his best not to laugh out loud.

"Yes yes, I'm going already." Kise answered with a wave of his underwear and stepped into the bathroom that was across the hall from the bedroom.

Kagami shook his head and scanned the floor for his own clothes. Pulling on some loose sweatpants and a shirt, he headed towards the kitchen.

Opening the fridge, he scratched at his stomach and yawned while scanning the fridge for food. Having used lots of ingredients for last night's dinner and today's lunchboxes, he settled for some bacon and eggs with toast.

Grabbing what he needed, he moved everything over to the stove, put on his apron and went to work on breakfast.

By the time he had finished, Kise was done with his shower and other morning rituals befitting of a popular model like him. Kagami had just finished putting the plates on the table when Kise walked in to the kitchen, wearing only his boxers and a shirt that belonged to Kagami and was slightly too big on the model.

"Hmm, smells good." Kise hummed as he took a seat at the table.

Kagami finished placing all the food on the table and joined Kise.

"It's only bacon and eggs, nothing special." Kagami answers while scooping up a big portion of eggs, bacon and toast for himself. He would have done the same for Kise, but he stopped doing that after Kise complained that his portions were too big for any normal person. So since then, he always let Kise decide his own portions.

Kise tipped his head to one side and smiled. "Kagamicchi, you could make a plain ham and cheese sandwich and it would still be delicious."

Kagami blushed at the compliment and started eating.

"Shut up and eat or we'll be late." He said with his mouth full.

Kise just giggles and digs in to the wonderful breakfast.

Once they're finished, Kagami gets up and takes the dishes to the sink. Before he can get started on them, Kise gets up and pushes Kagami out of the kitchen.

"Go take a shower and get ready. I'll do the dishes in the meantime."

Leaving Kise to his chore, Kagami heads to the shower. He washes up quickly and heads to the bedroom to get dressed properly.

Since the sun is shining brightly today, and they are heading to the beach, he settles for a white wife-beater and some red shorts, conveniently wearing his swimming shorts underneath. He also grabs some towels and other stuff for at the beach and stuffs them in a bag.

By the time he heads back to the kitchen, Kise is done with the dishes and is on the phone with his manager, discussing where exactly the shoot is and when they'll get there. He's leaning on the counter, with his back to Kagami and, perhaps unconsciously, swaying his ass from side to side.

Kagami places the bag on the living room table and walks over to where Kise is leaning against the counter and with a small smile on his face, gives his ass a squeeze.

Kise yelps and shoots up straight, the hand not holding the phone reaching for his ass. He turns around and pouts at Kagami and tries to explain why he yelled all of a sudden to his manager.

"No, it's nothing. I just thought I saw a bug."

Meanwhile, Kagami opens the fridge and grabs the bento boxes he prepared last night for lunch, along with some water and a few sodas.

Adding those to the bag as well, Kise had crept up on him and hugged him from behind, resting his head on Kagami's shoulder.

"You shouldn't do that when I'm on the phone, Kagamicchi! I wasn't expecting it!"

Kagami just laughed and ruffled Kise's hair.

"Sorry sorry, I couldn't help it. You know I'm weak against your ass. Now go get dressed so we can leave!"

"Aye sir" Kise released Kagami and jokingly saluted him before running off to the bedroom.

Thanks to Kise's work as a model, he quickly chose the perfect outfit for the day, consisting of a loose button-up shirt and shorts that framed his ass nicely.

Taking one last look at himself in the mirror, Kise nodded to himself in approval and went back to the living room where Kagami was waiting for him.

"What do you think?" Kise asked while slowly spinning around to show off his outfit.

Kagami smiled up at him from his spot on the couch "Perfect as usual."

He got up and crossed the small distance between him and Kise. Sliding his hands around Kise's waist, he pulled him closer and placed his lips on Kise's.

Kise responded by throwing his arms around the redhead's neck and leaning in, intensifying the kiss. He slid his tongue over Kagami's lips. Kagami opened his mouth and quickly caught Kise's tongue with his own. Kise hummed in appreciation and moved his tongue along with Kagami's, while he slid one hand up red hair and twisted his fingers in it.

Kagami moaned into his mouth and pulled away with a gasp.

"If you want to actually get to your shoot anytime soon, we'd best stop it here or I'm dragging you back to the bedroom." He said, slightly out of breath.

A wicked glint in his amber eyes, Kise smiled.

"Aah, that would be bad."

Giving Kagami one last peck on his lips, Kise turned around, grabbed his bag and headed towards the front door.

'Come on, let's go!" Kise yells out excitedly.

Kagami just laughs and slightly shakes his head at his boyfriend's antics while grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

Locking the door behind them, they start walking towards the bus station.

Since it's still early on a Saturday morning, the roads are fairly empty and so is the bus. They grab a seat in the back of the bus, slightly leaning against each other while holding hands.

Kise looks out the window and enthusiastically comments on all the things they pass by, nudging Kagami every once in a while to tell him to look as well.

Once they arrive at the beach, it doesn't take long before they locate Kise's manager and the crew for the photo shoot.

Kagami sticks around for a bit while Kise goes around happily greeting everybody and getting a run down on what is on the schedule for this morning.

This wasn't the first time Kagami has joined Kise on one of his shoots and he found he quite liked seeing the blonde in this kind of environment. Watching Kise like this always brought a smile to his face.

When he was done greeting everybody, Kise ran back to Kagami's side and explained the schedule to him.

"It should only take about an hour or two, so we'll have plenty of time left to play at the beach!" the blond chirped happily.

"Great! Is the shoot itself going to be at the beach?"

"Jup! They said they plan on doing it over there, by those rocks" he answered and pointed towards a spot a little further down the beach from where they were standing at the moment.

"Okay. How about I go ahead and grab us a spot somewhere close and wait for you there?" Kagami said as he was already looking around on the beach for a good spot.

"Sounds great Kagamicchi!"

Kise looked left and right before placing a quick kiss to Kagami's lips.

Taken by surprise, Kagami blushed a little at the action.

"Idiot, what if someone sees us..."

"It's fine, nobody saw! I checked." Kise said and winked at Kagami.

Kagami sighs and runs his hand through Kise's silky hair.

"I'll send you a text to let you know where I'll be so you can find me."

Kise hummed at the touch and smiled.

"Jup! I'll see you in a couple of hours!" he responded cheerfully and ran off to find his manager again.

Kagami found a good spot not too far from where the shoot was taking place. In fact, he could still make out the silhouette of the blond from where he was standing. He sends out a message to Kise on his phone about his location.

Taking out their big beach towels, Kagami spreads them out on the hot sand and sits down on his, placing his bag on the other towel. Thinking he should probably put on some protection against the blazing sun, he digs through his bag in search of his sunscreen lotion.

While rubbing the lotion on, he looks around at the beach. It was a little past 9 a.m. so there weren't many people yet, aside from a few early birds and people taking a walk or jogging past the sea.

Deciding he's protected well enough for now, he throws the lotion on Kise's towel and reaches for his bag again. Taking out one of his basketball magazines, he turns on his side and starts reading to pass time until Kise finishes with his shoot. Somewhere along the line, Kagami falls asleep while reading.


End file.
